What Can Happen in One Night-A Peter Pan FanFiction
by IntrospectiveNerd
Summary: For the first time in years, Peter decides to visit the Darlings once again to find that another family lives there now. Instead, he meets a girl named Angel who happens to be having a bad night so once again Peter sweeps another girl off her feet and brings her back to Neverland to cheer her up. Will Angel decide to remain a kid forever or go back to the real world?
1. Prologue

I've decided to alter several things about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys; mainly their ages.

Peter Pan 13

Slightly 12

Nibs 12

Cubby 11

Twins 8

Tootles 5

This story revolves around Angel Rivera and her adventures with Peter and the Lost Boys. Taking place during the year 2014 in none other than the Darling Residence in Bloomsbury, London. Actually, it is the _former_ Darling Residence and currently the home of the Rivera family who are originally from the United States. They are a decent and close-knit family of six. Both the mother and the father are fairly young; in their early 30's. Together, they gave birth to four children: Ace (the oldest, age 16), Angel (the middle child, age 12), and Annabelle and Angelica (the twins and the youngest, ages 8). All of them have dark hair and dark eyes as well as slightly tanned skin. The parents are kind people who raise their kids with balance. They avoid being too strict nor too lenient. As for the kids, Ace is a quiet boy who often keeps to himself and enjoys playing basketball. The cute and bubbly twins are inseparable; they both greatly admire their older sister. Angel, our central character, is a pretty, down-to-earth girl who loves to express herself through music. On the other hand, she is also a headstrong girl and often gets into trouble with her parents due to arguments sparked from her stubborn nature; especially with her mother. When she feels like she has been treated unfairly, she has no problem defending herself even if it means answering back to her parents. She also likes to get the last word even if it's just a scoff which inevitably angers her parents even further. Tonight happens to be one of those nights where an argument between her and her mother is blown out of proportion. It is perfect timing considering Peter Pan-for the first time in so many years, is planning to pay a visit.


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapped Literally

Friday: January 10, 2014 8:30PM

Rivera Household

In the living room, Angel and her mother have at each other while the rest of the family stand by idly. Not long after her parents returned from their dinner date, Angel's mom confronts her about things they had agreed upon before they left the house.

"Look at all of this dirty laundry. Angel, why haven't you washed a couple loads like I asked you to?"

"Well, Mom, I don't know. Maybe I couldn't get to the laundry because I was doing everything else by myself while _Ace_ just stayed in his room, all day," Angel says irritably.

Ace looks up at her. "Why should I have to help clean when you're the one who wanted to go out?" Their mother nods her head. "That's true. You agreed to do chores around the house if I gave you permission to go out with your friends tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect that there would be so much to do. I mean, jeez, it's like you left all the mess for me to clean up, intentionally. Even if I agreed to clean up, it's not as if I was asking for a huge favor in return. I just wanted to hang out with my friends at the mall. I don't know why it would be such a big deal that I had to clean the house in order to be let out."

"So long as you live under our roof, you will need permission to go out," her mother replies.

"I _did_ ask for permission and I _did_ clean the house like I was told even though I didn't get to do all the laundry. That should at least count for _something_."

"What _did _you do exactly?"

Angel's blood starts to boil. "Are you kidding Mom?! Do you not see that there isn't a bunch of dishes in the sink? Do you not see that I vacuumed and mopped the floor."

"What about that mess of papers on the dining room table?"

"_Ace_ left those there when he came down to do his homework," haughtily.

"You know, Angel, I don't appreciate the tone of voice you're using right now."

"Tch, well I don't appreciate being taken advantage of and having my efforts to clean the house, ignored."

"Alright, that's it. That attitude of yours is getting _way _out of hand. You are not allowed to go out tomorrow, do you hear me?"

"What?! Why?! Because I was defending myself?!"

"Don't raise your voice at me! You will learn to show me some respect! Keep this up and I'll ground you."

Shaking in anger, Angel bites her lip while clenching her fists. "I hate this! I'm only yelling because I'm getting in trouble for something stupid like not washing a couple loads of laundry; something that can be done any other day even though I did a lot of other stuff around the house! And now, after all of my hard work I can't even go out and see my friends!" Feeling her eyes start to water, she quickly runs out of the living room shouting, "I wish I didn't live here!" Everyone watches her go. Quietly, Angel's father carries the twins (who have somehow managed to fall asleep during the fight) off to their bedroom while Ace goes to his room. Mrs. Rivera heaves an exhausted sigh and turns off all of the lights before going into hers and Mr. Rivera's room.

Angel enters her room which used to be the nursery that Wendy and her brothers shared before. Slamming the door behind her, she runs over to her bed and throws herself onto it. She lies on her stomach and starts sobbing into her pillow. Several minutes later, she is left sniffling after having calmed down. She turns over and lays on her back. 'This is so unfair. I did all of that work with no help and I have nothing to show for it. I need to get out of this house,' she thinks to herself while glaring at the ceiling.

Meanwhile in Neverland…

"Peter has been acting weird lately," Nibs says while looking at Peter who is sitting in his chair appearing to be in deep thought. Tink is by his side, as usual. She looks at him worriedly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I wonder what's on his mind." Slightly replies. The Lost Boys look at Peter who suddenly jumps out of his chair. The boys jump in surprise while Tink flies off Peter's shoulder before being knocked off. Peter looks at Tink with a huge grin on his face.

"Tink, I think it's time for us to pay a visit to our old friends," he says cheerfully. Tink recovers from her shock and nods hesitantly as they take off until Slightly calls after them. "Wait Pan! We want to come too!" Nibs joins, "Yeah, we haven't gotten to visit the other world before."

Tootles grabs onto Peter's right leg while Cubby holds his left. The Twins clasp their hands together as they and the rest of the Lost Boys look at Peter as if they are pleading for him to let them come along. He rolls his eyes before shaking off Tootles and Cubby. "Alright, you guys can come but you better stay close and don't get lost…_again_." "Alight!" they cheer while pumping their fists in the air.

Back in the Nursery…

After staring at the ceiling for a while, Angel sits up in her bed. She slides her legs over the edge of the bed and walks over to the window sill and sits down. "Hmm…" she says thoughtfully while looking at the view. "It's a little stuffy in here," she says as she opens the windows. "There. That's better." She props up a pillow on the window sill and rests her head upon it as she lays down and gazes at the night sky. Her dark brown eyes are in a daze as she stares at the stars shining brightly above her. Slowly, she drifts off to sleep.

Meanwhile with Peter, Tink, and the Boys…

They have arrived in London and are getting close to the Darling household, unaware that the Darlings no longer live there. Peter points out the house. "There it is. Jane's and Wendy's place. I wonder if Jane has grown up and has kids too," Peter says to himself. The Lost Boys take in the sight. Being in the outside world is a completely new experience to them. They fly closer to the window and see Angel sleeping on the window sill.

"Jane?" Cubby asks.

"No, that doesn't look like her." Slightly says.

Peter stares at her as her long dark hair flows in the wind. "It can't be. Jane and Wendy never had long hair like that. And they had light hair," Peter notes.

"She's pretty cute though," Nibs says in a daze.

"Yuck! You like girls now?" Cubby asks.

"Shut up Cubby," Nibs says flustered as he bonks him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Will you guys shut up?!" Peter whispers harshly.

"Yeah, you're going to wake her," Slightly joins.

They all turn Angel and fly closer to get a better look. Gazing at her sleeping peacefully they scratch their heads in confusion.

"So, if this isn't Jane or Wendy...who is she?" Slightly questions.

"She doesn't look like she would be related to Jane or Wendy," Nibs says.

"So where did Jane and Wendy go?" Cubby asks

"Has it really been that long?" Peter wonders sadly as he flies even closer to her. His face is only a few inches away from hers.

Tink sees this and can't help but be jealous. It has been a while since Peter has been around other girls and she didn't like the idea of him getting close to another one. He stares at her face. The moonlight upon her olive skin. He notices her long eyelashes and his eyes widen at the sight of her tear-stained cheeks. 'I wonder what made her so upset,' Peter wonders to himself not wanting to let the others know. After a few minutes, a huge grin appears on his face after he comes up with an idea. Slowly, he lifts up his hand with his finger pointing at her. "Peter? What are you doing?" Cubby asks. Peter turns to him and makes a gesture to be quiet. "Shhh!" he says. Cubby covers his mouth as he and the boys watch Peter. Tink crosses her arms, not liking where this is going. Peter slowly moves his hand towards the Angel's face and pokes her nose. She wrinkles her nose a little but continues to sleep. Peter pokes a little harder.

Feeling her nose being poked, Angel swats away the hand that is bothering her. "Quit it, Ace," she says irritably. "Who's that?" the Peter asks. Angel rubs her eyes and opens them slowly. Upon seeing eight weirdly dressed kids and what looks like a tiny, glowing woman with wings staring at her from above…'Wait. Above?!" she thinks to herself while gaping at them. She immediately sits up in alarm and gets off the window sill while pointing at them apprehensively. "Who are you guys and what are you doing here?! How are you floating?!" she backs away from them and makes a run for the door. Slightly drops to the ground and runs after her. "Mom! Dad-!" shel shouts until Slightly wraps his arm around her waist and covers her mouth. She struggles but his grip is strong. Peter flies in front of her and puts his hands up defensively.

"We're not going to do anything. We just came here to visit. You see, we had friends who lived here before. We didn't know they had moved out." She looks at him warily and nods her head. Slightly lets her go and backs away a little. "Okay…but that still doesn't explain how all of you can fly.." Nibs walks up to her. "We're all from Neverland. We can fly because of Tink's pixie dust," he says while pointing to the fairy. She looks at them skeptically. "Right….Mo-MM!" She begins to scream. "Don't do that," Nibs says before muting her like Slightly had done.

"Shhh…" Peter shushes her. She begins to struggle so they tie her up and cover her mouth. Peter puts an arm around her shoulder and the other under her knees as he lifts her off the ground and flies out the window. Tink turns red and huffs. "Come on, let's go before we get caught!" he whispers urgently. Tink and the boys follow him. "But Peter, isn't this kidnapping?" Slightly asks. "No Slightly, we're just…borrowing her for a little bit," Peter says thoughtfully. Angel glares at him but is quickly distracted by the view below her and clenches onto his shirt in fear of falling. Peter laughs in amusement. "So, where are we going Peter?" Cubby asks. "Back home, of course!" he replies. The girl's eyes widen and she starts to struggle again as Tink and the Lost Boys look at him in shock. "But aren't her parents still home? They could check up on her at any moment and realize that she's gone!" Nibs says frantically. "We'll be fine," Peter says casually. The boys look at each other worriedly. Tink just keeps flying, not looking too happy. 'I know I said I wanted to get out of the house…but this isn't exactly what I had in mind' the poor girl thinks to herself.


	3. Chapter 2: First Day in Neverland

Angel had somehow fallen asleep a couple minutes After what seems like hours, the group has finally reached Neverland. Angel takes in her new surroundings. To her, it looks like a place straight out of a fantasy. The waters are clear and the plant life is lush and green with many different kinds of flowers she has never seen before. She also sees animals that look like the ones you would find in a fairy tale. They land in front of what looks like a treehouse in the middle of a forest.

"Here we are, home sweet home," Peter says happily while placing Angel gently on the ground. He removes the gag from her mouth before cutting the ties around her wrists and ankles with his trusty dagger. "Welcome to Neverland umm…What's your name?" Peter asks while sheathing it. "It's Angel," she says with an irritated tone while rubbing her wrists and ankles. "Why did you bring me here? Where the heck am I?!" she demands.

"You're in Neverland!" the Twins in the raccoon suits shout excitedly.

"But where IS that exactly?!" she asks frustrated.

"Don't sweat the small stuff," Peter says casually. "For now, you're our mother!" he says happily with a cheesy grin.

"Say wha?!" she shouts confusedly as the boys tackle her to the ground. "Uh, hello? I'm not even that much older than most of you. How old are you guys anyway?" she asks.

"Age isn't really all that important here. No one ever grows up here," Peter says confidently with his arms crossed. She raises an eyebrow at him. "How is that even possible-"

"Anyway~…Starting with me…I'm Peter Pan and I'm 13," the boy in all green interrupts and points to himself. He lifts up the boy in the skunk suit known and points to him. "Tootles is five." "I'm Slightly. Me and Nibs are both 12," the fox boy says while pointing at his friend in the rabbit get-up. "And I'm Cubby," the bear boy says. "I'm 11." Angel nods. "What about you? Peter asks." She looks at him. "I'm 12 too," she replies. Slightly and Nibs smile. Peter and the Lost Boys gather around her. Slightly begins, "So, with that being said. All of us together are…" "The Lost Boys!" they all shout. "Oh, and this is Tinkerbelle. I call her Tink," Peter says while pointing at the tiny blonde woman flying around him in her little green dress.

"I don't mean to be rude when I say this but what exactly is Tinkerbelle?"

"She's a fairy."

*Lifts eyebrow* "A fairy that gives off pixy dust? Aren't pixies and fairies two different things?"

*Grins* "Don't sweat the small stuff."

Angel sighs. "Also," she points at the Lost Boys. "How did you guys even end up here?! And where is here? Are we even on Earth right now? And what do you mean by, 'No one ever grows up here.'? How long have you guys been the ages that you are?" she starts to interrogate them in a flustered manner. Peter shrugs. "No one really knows. People just don't age in Neverland. As for time, we just know that the days go by when the sun rises and sets. We don't really care about how long we've been the way we are. None of us wants to grow up."

Angel looks at him. "How did _you_ get here, Peter?"

"I ran away from home."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to stay a kid forever."

She looks at him and the Lost Boys. "You guys have never wondered what it would be like to grow up?" They shuffle their feet while looking thoughtful. She waits for an answer but realizes she isn't going to get one. Peter steps up. "On another note, allow me to properly introduce the Lost Boys. Sound Off!" he shouted. The boys all step up one-by-one in front of Angel while saying their names and saluting except for Tootles who just salutes.

"Slightly!"

"Nibs!"

"The Twins!"

"Cubby."

Angel tilts her head while giving them a weird look. "I guess Tootles is mute. Anyway, I need to go home. I can't be here. If my parents think I snuck out or something. I will get into a lot of trouble," she says as a matter of fact and starts walking. Slightly grabs her wrist. "The only way to get home is to fly," he says. Angel looks at him tiredly for a bit. "Oh, that's right. You guys said that back at the house. Tinkerbelle's pixie dust gives you the ability to fly," Angel says while looking at the beautiful, small glowing woman with wings.

"Yeah, Tinkerbelle. She can sprinkle a little on you then you can fly," Nibs says. "Is that all there is to it? Just sprinkle a little pixie dust and you can fly?"

"For the most part," Peter says while flying around her. "It also takes faith and trust. Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust." She gives him a blank stare. "I see...Well then, hit me with your best shot. I need to get home before it's too late." "Aww come on, you don't have to leave right now. Just stay here and be our mother for a little while," Peter says. "But-" she stops and looks at the boys who seem to be pleading to her. *Sighs* "Okay…But only for a little while!" Peter smiles at her while all the boys cheer. "Yay~!" they shout while tackling her down. She coughs when the wind gets knocked out of her and laughs nervously.

"Heheh…You guys are squishing me," she says while wiggling to get them off. The boys get off her immediately and help her up. "Thanks," she says while dusting herself off. "So, what are we going to do now?" she asks. "Oh I know! Let's play Freeze Tag!" she says while grinning. The boys look at her curiously. "How do you play that?" Slightly asks. "So, it's like regular tag. One person is 'It' and has to chase after the rest of the players. If 'It' tags someone, then that person has to freeze until someone tags them and 'un-freezes' them. The game doesn't end until everyone is frozen. The last person frozen is the next 'It.'" she says with a smile.

"Okay, so who is It?" Cubby asks. "Hmmm…" Angel thinks for a while before pointing at Peter. "You, Peter, are It but you can't fly. You have to walk or run just like the rest of us," she says with a smirk while crossing her arms over her chest. The rest of the Lost Boys smirk as well. Peter stares at her for a moment then smirks back. "Alright, you're on." Angel grins then suddenly notices something and looks around and sees Tinkerbelle. "Hey Tink do you want to be the referee? You can make sure nobody moves when they're frozen," she asks while smiling. Tink looks surprised that she has been acknowledged but smiles and nods nonetheless. "Great! Okay. Ready, Set, GO!" Angel says as everyone runs away from Peter. Cubby is the first to get tagged, then Tootles, followed by both of the twins.

Angel, Slightly, and Nibs remain. It is decided that Nibs, being the fastest of the three, will attempt to free everyone who is frozen while Angel and Slightly distract Peter. Unfortunately, Peter realizes their intentions and tags Nibs before anyone is released. Knowing that her team needs ALL of the fastest people to be mobile, Angel runs towards Nibs to un-freeze him and improve their chances of winning. Peter goes after her, making her pick up the pace. Within a foot of Nibs, Angel reaches out to him. Her eyes widen as Peter tags her. She loses her footing and falls into Nibs. "Oof!" they grunt as they collide into one another. Nibs catches Angel in his arms and in turn, loses balance himself as they both fall onto the ground. "Ah!" Angel screams as they fall to the ground although it was Nibs who took the full brunt of the fall. "Ow…" he groans. "I'm so sorry Nibs," Angel says apologetically as she starts to get up. "It's okay," he says while smiling nervously.

"Nuh uh uh~ It's freeze tag, remember. You guys have to stay like that until someone tags you guys," Peter says with a cheeky grin before he continues to chase Slightly. They both glare at him. Slightly can't help but feel a little bit jealous for some reason. Angel and Nibs look at each other and realize the awkward position they are in and blush. They look away from each other shyly. Slightly narrows his eyes while running away from Peter. He goes to tag the both of them but Peter catches him. "You're It Slightly!" Peter yells. Slightly facepalms as Angel gets off of Nibs and helps him up. "Thanks," he says while dusting himself off. "No problem," she says quietly. They stare at each other for a few seconds before looking away from each other blushing again. "Fine!" Slightly says irritably. "Ready….GO!"

Everyone runs away. Slightly quickly takes out the slowpokes; leaving only Angel, Nibs, and Peter still moving. "Gotcha!" Slightly says as he tags Peter. "Aw shucks," Peter says while staying in place. "Two more to go." Slightly tags Nibs, saving Angel for last. "Gotcha!" he says with a smirk. Nibs glares at him before turning to Angel. "Go, Angel, Go!" he and everyone else cheers. Angel runs as fast as she can but Slightly is still on her tail. Suddenly, her foot gets caught on a tree's root that is sticking out of the ground and starts to fall. "Ahh!" she screams as everyone gasps. "I gotcha!" Slightly sprints to her and grabs her wrist in an attempt to save her from falling but ends up falling himself. With some quick thinking, he flips the both of them over so that she's on top and shuts his eyes tightly as they (him especially) hit the ground. "Oof!" he grunts. "Oh no, Slightly! Are you okay?" Angel asks worriedly as Slightly rubs the back of his head. "I'm fine," he says while grinning sheepishly. "Are _you_ okay though?" he asks her. Angel smiles. "Yes, because of you. Thank you."

It's Nibs's turn to be jealous as he watches the two of them get up while blushing. He looks away with a look of discontent while crossing his arms over his chest. Peter walks over to them. "Well, I think that's enough Freeze Tag for the day," he says. Tink flies to his side and stands on his shoulder as everyone else joins them. "Oh wow, it's nighttime now," Angel notes. "Hey Peter, do you mind if we can go back to my house so I can pick up a few things?" she asks. He looks displeased and asks her anxiously, "Are you going home already?" She shakes her head. "No, I just want to pack some clothes and other things from home." Peter grins. "Alright, let's go!" he says as he holds out his arms to carry her. "Oh, you don't need to carry me Peter. Actually, I'd like to try flying now," she says as she smiles shyly. He grins from ear-to-ear. "Sure thing! Tink, if you please," he says. Tink smiles flies in circles around Angel as the golden dust falls onto her body. Weirdly enough, Tink actually found herself liking this girl. Maybe she has matured since the times with Wendy and Jane.

All you have to do is think happy thoughts," Peter instructs. "The idea of flying is already a happy thought for me. I've always dreamt about flying and it always felt so realistic. Now, I get to really do it! I wonder what it feels like," she says smiling. The boys watch in amazement as she floats off the ground and soars gracefully above them. Tink flies above everyone and spreads dust all around. "All right Gang. Let's go!" Peter says.

Fast-Forward…

Angel and the others finally arrive back at her home. It is still nighttime. Angel quietly gathers her stuff such as clothes, a toothbrush, pillows, blankets, and other things. Angel flies out. "Okay guys, let's go," she says happily. She takes a look at the house one more time. "Goodbye guys. I love you." She starts to walk towards the window of her room when she sees a family portrait on her nightstand. Picking it up in her hands, she looks at it before carefully storing it in her bag. All of them head back to Neverland.

By the time they arrive, it is already night. Peter, Angel and the Lost Boys head back to their tree-house. Everyone gets ready for bed and lays down. "Hey Angel?" "Yes Nibs?" "Why were you crying back at home when we first showed up?" She looks down and stays quiet for a while. "You noticed, huh? Well, my mom and I had a fight not long before you guys came." "What was it about?" one of the twins asks. "I was just tired of being taken advantage of." "How so?" Peter asks. "It's just she always makes me do everything around the house. I clean everything while my OLDER brother gets away with doing nothing." "You have an older brother?" The boys ask with their eyes wide. "Yes and twin sisters around your age, boys," she says while winking at the twins. The boys look at each other and stick their tongues out. She laughs. "You'll change your minds when you're older." "No way!" "Heheh, anyway let's go to sleep." "Hey Angel can you sing us a lullaby?" one of the twins asks. "Yeah, sing for us please Angel. You look like you have a pretty voice," Cubby begs. She blushes a little. "Well, I do like to sing. But, I don't think I'm that good. Heheh." She scratches the back of her head nervously. "Please sing for us Angel," Slightly and Nibs say before giving each other mean looks. "Okay..." she says hesitantly while smiling. She takes out a case from the things she had packed and pulls out a guitar. "You know how to play an instrument?" Peter asks surprised. "Of course!" she grins while plucking the strings skillfully on her guitar as she begins to sing.

Dancing Bears, Painted Wings

Things I Almost Remember

And a Song Someone Sings

Once Upon a December

Someone Holds me Safe and Warm

Horses Prance Through a Silver Storm

Figures Dancing Gracefully

Across my Memories (Repeat)

Far Away , Long Ago

Glowing Dim as an Ember

Things my Heart Used to Know

Things It Yearns to Remember

And a Song Someone Sings

Once upon a December.

She slowly picks the remaining notes of the song and lets the last note fade. She looks up from her guitar to find everyone staring at her and blushes. "What? See, I told you I'm not that good," she says nervously. "Are you kidding? You sound amazing!" Peter says. "Your voice lives up to your name," Nibs says with a smile. "Yeah…" Slightly adds dreamily. Both of them are in a daze. All of their compliments make Angel blush more. "Okay, I think it's time for everyone to go to bed. Heheh," she says shyly. "Peter, is there somewhere I can change?" she asks while grabbing her sleeping clothes. "You can borrow my room until you're done," Peter says. "Okay thanks," she replies. She goes into the room and changes into a big T-shirt that stopped a little above her knees and puts socks.

When she comes out the boys blush and she scratches the back of her head nervously. "So uh…where should I sleep?" she asks. "We can all sleep together," Cubby suggests. "Okay," she says as she lays down her blanket and pillows on the floor as everyone else gathers around her. Slightly is on her left and Nibs is on her right. Cubby is on Slightly's other side and Tootles is already sleeping next to Nibs. The Twins both rest on Cubby and use him as a pillow. As for Peter and Tink, they choose to sleep in the comfort of their own beds. "Good night everybody," Angel says while smiling. "Good night Angel," everyone says back.


	4. Chapter 3: Go Fish

The Next Morning…

Angel opens her eyes slowly to see Slightly only a few inches away from her. A blush spreads across her face at the closeness. She cursed her habit of sleeping on her left side for putting her in this awkward situation. On top of that, she feels a pair of arms around her waist after she attempts to get up. She looks at them then turns back to see that they belong to Nibs. Her blush grows darker. 'Just when I thought this couldn't get anymore embarrassing...Oh well, I guess I might as well go back to sleep. I don't want to wake him,' she thinks. She lays back down and closes her eyes.

Nibs's POV

I wake up and find myself hugging something soft. Also, it's breathing! My eyes shoot open and I can see dark hair. 'What the? Who is-Uh oh...' I look behind me and see Tootles fast asleep. I look forward again. 'I'm holding Angel!' *Blush* 'I should let her go but I don't really want to...plus, I don't want to wake her.' I look at her hair in the moonlight. 'It's so silky and it smells nice...I'm getting...sleepy again...' my eyelids start to feel heavy and eventually everything goes black.

Slightly's POV

"Ow! What the heck?" I wake up after getting hit in the face. I look behind me to see Cubby with his feet by my head. 'He kicked me!' I glare at him. I rub my jaw which drops when I turn to see Nibs looking way too comfortable and happy while sleeping. That's when I notice his arms around Angel. *Urk* 'I gotta do something about that.' I grin evilly when I think of a way to wake them up. I turn back to Cubby and nudge him. He opens his eyes halfway and looks at me sleepily. I whisper, "Dog pile," and point at Nibs and Angel. He grins and wakes up the Twins and Tootles and tells them the plan. Everyone gets into position; ready to pounce. I count off with my fingers; one, two, three..." We all shout "DOG PILE!" and jump on Nibs and Angel.

Normal POV

Angel's and Nibs's eyes shoot open as they hear the words "DOG PILE" being shouted and look up to find themselves being jumped on by the rest of the Lost Boys. "Ahhhh!" they yell waking up Peter and Tink who rush to them to see what's going on. Peter and Tink get to where all of the commotion is only to see Nibs and Angel being crushed by the five boys that are on top of them. "Get off!" Nibs yells. Angel gasps for air. "Can't…breathe.." she barely manages to say. Slightly's eyes widen and he gets off and tells everyone to do the same. Angel and Nibs sit up. Nibs glares at Slightly and the other boys while Angel breathes in deeply in an attempt to return oxygen to her lungs. Peter shakes his head muttering, "Blockheads." Tink rolls her eyes and follows Peter as he walks out of the room.

Angel stretches her arms and legs and scratches the back of her head sleepily. The boys pull up Angel and tell her, "Angel we're hungry. Can you make us something to eat?"

"Please?"

"Please?"

"Pleeeeease?"

"All right, all right," she says while straightening herself up. "Let me get changed first." "All right!" Angel goes into Peter's room since he had gone out flying with Tink. The boys get their weapons ready to go hunt while Angel changes. Angel has another shirt on and is in the middle of putting on her shorts when someone barges in. "Hey Angel are you ready yet-" Nibs asks while running into the room but stops in mid-sentence when he sees Angel. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" he panics while blushing. Both Angel's and Nibs's faces go red. "AHHHHHHH!" she screams. "Nibs! Get out!" she shouts while covering her lower half. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" he yells as he ran out of the room. The boys look at him in confusion. "What's the matter with her?" Cubby asks. Slightly eyes out Nibs suspiciously. "What did you see?" he asks him. Nibs looks down; his face as red as a tomato. He says shyly, "She wasn't done getting ready yet." The younger lost boys tilt their heads innocently while Slightly and Cubby blush. Nibs can read their minds and nods as if he's confirming what they are thinking.

The boys continue to stand around. The atmosphere is a little awkward. However, it only gets even more awkward when Angel finally emerges from the room; fully dressed and red in the face. "Ahem," she clears her throat. "Is everyone ready to go?" she asks while avoiding eye contact with Nibs who is still blushing as well. Everyone nods. "Okay, so what exactly do we have to eat around here? Are we gonna go fishing or something?" "Yeah! Let's go fishing!" The twins say. "Then let's go!" Angel says as she heads out; the boys follow her. "Show me to your guys' fishing spot," she says. "It's this way!" Slightly says as he grabs her wrist and pulls her along with the rest of the boys.

In a short while they arrive at a lake with a waterfall. Angel stares at the view in awe. "Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful!" she shouts in amazement. She takes off her shoes and walks to the edge of the lake. Her eyes close as she steps into the shallow end of the lake and breathes in the fresh air. "Angel?" she hears a voice and turns around to see Nibs. He rubs his arm nervously and avoids eye contact. She blushes. "What is it Nibs?" she asks. He looks at her with a tinge of red on his cheeks. "I'm sorry I walked in on you while you were changing it was an accident, I swear." Angel reassures him that she is fine. "It's okay. I know." She smiles at him. He smiles back shyly. "Well, uh, we all made our own fishing poles so here's yours." He hands the pole to her. She grabs it and smiles. "Thank you. Now, let's go fishing." He smiles back. "Let's." They both stand next to each other and cast their lines into the water. The other boys are content fishing on their own.

"Did you guys catch anything yet?" Slightly asks while walking up to Nibs and Angel with his fishing pole and stands to the left of Angel. He casts his line into the water. "The Twins caught a couple of fish already. We put them in the bucket." Angel and Nibs look at him and shake their heads. "Not a single bite," Angel says. "Yeah, I think I'm about to fall asleep," Nibs adds. He leans on Angel and closes his eyes pretending to snore. Angel laughs at him and pushes him off gently. "Don't leave me to do all of the work," she says jokingly. He laughs. "I'm not, I promise." She nods approvingly while smiling. "Good."

Slightly looks away feeling a little left out until Angel looks back at him. "What about you, Slightly? Have you caught anything, yet?" she asks. "Nah," he says. "Oh. Oh well. Don't give up," she says while grinning. Slightly smiles back. "I won't." Suddenly, there is a tug on his line and his eyes widen. "I-I think I've got something!" he says while panicking. Angel's and Nibs's eyes widen as they see Slightly struggling to reel in his fish. "We'd better help him!" Angel says. Nibs nods. Angel wraps her arms around Slightly and Nibs wraps his arms around Angel's waist. They help Slightly pull. It seems like a big fish because they're being pulled towards the water despite having three of them reeling it in. Slightly shouts, "We need more help!" Cubby and the others turn their attention to the three and quickly run over to them and add onto to their chainl. The seven of them inch their way back farther onto land and the fish's silhouette becomes bigger as it gets closer. This makes Angel and the boys a little scared. "Alright, on three we yank it out," Angel said. "One, two, three!"

They tug as hard as they can and a huge fish comes out of the water and thrashes on the shore. "That thing is _huge_!" Angel asks in shock. The fish continues to thrash about. "Who cares? It's dinner!" Cubby replies. "I think we're going to need Tink to fly this back home," Slightly says. Nibs agrees, "Yeah, we'd better call Peter."

"Peter!" they shout.

In no time at all, Peter arrives with Tink by his side as usual. "You called?" Peter asks casually. Angel and the Lost Boys point to the huge 5 foot long fish. Peter does a double take. "Whoa, we're definitely gonna have leftovers. Tink, let's bring this home," he says while chuckling. Tink salutes him and casts some pixie dust upon the fish; making it float. Everyone heads home.

At home…

It is dark by the time they're home. Fishing took up majority of the day. They make a bonfire outside. The fish has been scaled, gutted, cleaned, and cooked. They skewer pieces of the fish with twigs they found lying around making Angel wish she had brought plates and utensils from home. This is definitely not the kind of eating experience that she is used to. There isn't even anything to season the fish for crying out loud. Truthfully, she is starting to miss home. Angel understands that the boys are scared of growing up but if that means staying here without much to do then what's the point? They would have a lot of things to do if they came back to the real world with her.

'Home…I wonder how much time has passed since I've been here. I wonder if anyone noticed that I'm gone…Eh…doubt it. Why should they care if I'm not there?' she thinks to herself. "Angel are you okay?" one of the twins asks. Tootles sits in her lap and looks at her worriedly. She gives him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry, I guess." Cubby grins at her. "In that case, do you mind if I eat that?" he asks pointing at her fish. Peter, Slightly, and Nibs hit him on the head while narrowing their eyes at him. "Ow!" he yelps while rubbing his head. She giggles a little. "Sure." She hands the fish to Cubby who he accepts it happily and begins eating it. Angel just stares at the fire seeming to be in deep thought. This does not go unnoticed by the everyone; especially Nibs and Slightly.

Angel suddenly gets up and walks towards the tree-house. "What are you doing?" Peter asks. "I'm kind of tired after using all of my energy fishing. I'm gonna get ready for bed," she says. "Oh, okay." The boys wait until Angel is in the tree-house and start talking. "I wonder what's bothering her," Peter says. "Do you think she might want to go home?" Nibs asks. "Maybe." Slightly looks at the tree-house and gets up. "I think I'm going to get ready for bed too," he says and gets up and walks to the tree-house. Nibs watches him suspiciously. He huffs and narrows his eyes at the fire and throws his skewer into it; watching it burn. Peter looks at him oddly. "You okay, Nibs?" he asks. "Yeah. I'm fine," Peter smirks. "You're not…jealous are you?" Nibs's eyes widen and he turns away blushing. "No, of course not!" he tries to deny. Peter's smirk grows wider. "Whatever you say."

Meanwhile with Slightly and Angel…

Angel has already brushed her teeth and changed into a tank top and shorts. Not ready to sleep, she looks at her guitar case and walks over to it. She takes her guitar out. Its red luster glints in the light that shines through the openings of the house. She sits on the ground with her legs crossed and gets it into a playing position. She begins to play waht sounds like a Spanish lullaby. She looks down at it as she plays; her eyes in a daze. She softly begins to sing.

A la Nanita Nana Nanita

Ella Nanita Ella

Mi Nina Tiene Sueno Bendito Sea, Bendito Sea

Slightly enters the tree-house and hears a guitar accompanied by singing. He lifts an eyebrow. Slowly he approaches the source of the sound. He quietly walks into the main room. His breath gets caught in his throat at the sight of Angel lost in her music. Her eyes are closed; exaggerating her long eyelashes. The moonlight shines on her making her glow. A blush spreads across his cheeks as he listens in awe.

A la Nanita Nana Nanita

Ella Nanita Ella

Mi Nina Tiene Sueno Bendito Sea, Bendito Sea

He doesn't understand what she is singing but it still sounds pretty. He feels a nudge on his arm and turns around to see Nibs and the others behind him listening to Angel sing. He turns his attention back to Angel.

Fuentecita Que Carre Clara Y Sonora

Ruisenor Que en la Selva

Cantando y Llora

Calla Mientras la Cuna Se Balonsea

A la Nanita Nana Nanita Ella

A la Nanita Nana Nanita

Ella Nanita Ella

Mi Nina Tiene Sueno Bendito Sea, Bendito Sea

Fuentecita Que Carre Clara Y Sonora

Ruisenor Que en la Selva

Cantando y Llora

Calla Mientras la Cuna Se Balonsea

A la Nanita Nana Nanita

Ella Nanita Ella

She finishes her song and slowly opens her eyes. Looking up, she jumps noticing the eyes that have been watching her the whole time. "Ahh! Gosh! You guys scared me!" she shouts putting a hand over her quickly beating heart. Peter, Tink, and the boys chuckle. "Sorry. We didn't want to disturb you" Peter says. "What is that language anyway?" Nibs asks. "Yeah, I've never heard it before," Peter says. "It's Spanish. When I was little, my mom used to sing it to me all the time to help me sleep." She places her guitar back in its case and sits back down as the boys go by her. "Seems like you're already homesick," Peter says worriedly. "I do miss my family a little but I'm not leaving anytime soon," she reassures him while smiling. Everyone sighs in relief. Angel giggles. "Well, I think we had better go to bed now," she says while laying down and covering herself with her blanket. Tink and Peter go to their respective beds as the rest of the boys take their spots by her. Slightly and Nibs are by her sides, as expected.

"Hey Angel," Slightly says. Angel looks at him. "Yes?" He props himself up on his arm and rests his head on his hand while facing her. "Do you think you can teach me how to play guitar?" Angel smiles. "Sure!" Slightly grins back. "Great! Thanks!" Nibs glares at Slightly and taps Angel on the shoulder. "Let's go sight-seeing tomorrow Angel. I can show you around Neverland," Angel's face lights up. "Really?! I'd like that!" she says excitedly. Slightly scoffs at Nibs and turns away and goes to sleep. Nibs sticks his tongue out after Angel turns to look at Slightly. He stops as soon as she looks back at him. He smiles innocently. "We'd better get some sleep then. I have a lot to show you tomorrow," he says. "Okay." She smiles. Everyone gets comfortable and drifts off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Indians and Mermaids

The next morning…

Slightly is the first to wake up. His eyes widen noticing Angel's absence. He slowly sits up and looks around. Everyone is still asleep and Angel is nowhere to be seen. He gets up and walks around. "Where'd she go?" Having no luck finding her in the house, he goes outside and ventures into the forest in hopes that she'll be there. A little further in, he sees her sitting on the grass near the lake. She has changed out of her sleeping clothes into a flowy, white dress with long sleeves that flare out. Her guitar is in her arms as she begins to play softly. He keeps his distance and listens as she sings.

There's a Song That's Inside of My Soul

It's the One That I've Tried to Write Over and Over Again

I'm Awake in the Infinite Cold

But You sing to Me Over and Over and Over Again

Meanwhile with the others…

Everyone starts to wake up and notices Angel and Slightly are missing. "Where did they go?" Peter asks. "Maybe they went to get breakfast," Cubby suggests. Nibs has a look of discontent on his face. "I'll go look for them," he says as he heads out while stomping his feet. Peter and the others watch him go out and then turn to look at each other. "What's the matter with him?" Cubby asked while gesturing looking at Peter. Peter smirks. "He's jealous," Cubby and the other boys tilt their heads confusedly. Peter chuckles. "Nevermind." The boys look at him then shrug their shoulders. Peter turns to Tink with a grin and she returns it with a knowing smile.

So, I lay My Head Back Down

And I Lift My Hands and Pray

To Be Only Yours I Pray

To Be Only Yours I Know Now You're My Only Hope

Back to Slightly and Angel…

Slightly continues to listen to Angel's song. He liked her voice. Of course, Wendy was a good singer, too. But there's something Angel's voice that makes his heart flutter. The emotion she puts into her music passes on to whoever is listening.

With Nibs…

Nibs walks around front of the tree-house and sees no trace of the missing pair. However, he perks up as he hears a familiar voice and sound of a guitar playing and heads in the direction in which they are coming from. He gets nearer and spots Slightly in front of him staring ahead. His eyes follow the way Slightly is looking and sees Angel. Quietly, he moves to a spot where neither of them can see him. He narrows his eyes at Slightly then looks at Angel. He admires her dark hair glistening in the sunlight and her delicate hands plucking and strumming the strings on her guitar. Her voice that he has come to love, fills his ears. He likes listening to her. The way she talks. The way she laughs. And the way she sings.

Sing to Me the Song of the Stars

Of Your Galaxy Dancing and Laughing Laughing Again

When it Feel Like My Dreams Are So Far

Sing to Me of the Plans that You Have for Me Over Again

So, I lay My Head Back Down

And I Lift My Hands and Pray

To Be Only Yours I Pray

To Be Only Yours I Know Now You're My Only Hope

I Give You My Destiny I'm Giving You All of Me

I Want Your Symphony Singing In All That I Am

At the Top of My Lungs I'm Giving It Back

Both Slightly and Nibs get goosebumps as Angel sings the high notes of the song perfectly.

So, I lay My Head Back Down

And I Lift My Hands and Pray

To Be Only Yours I Pray

To Be Only Yours I Know Now You're My Only Hope

She softly ends the song humming. She opens her eyes and looks at her guitar. Nibs starts to step forward until he sees Slightly walk over to Angel. "Oh, hey Slightly," Angel says. "Hi!" he greets her as if he just came along. Nibs scoffs. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" Slightly asks. "Oh, I just thought I'd get some fresh air," she says while smiling. "I like the scenery here. It's pretty," she says while gazing at the waterfall smiling. Slightly looks at her as the wind blows her hair. "Yeah…" he says in a daze. She looks back at him and catches him staring. "Is something wrong?" she asks. Slightly snaps out of it and shakes his head. "No, no. I'm fine. I was just enjoying the scenery, too...So, when can you teach me how to play guitar?" he replies. "Oh yeah. That's right. You asked me last night," she says while smiling. "I never imagined you would be into music," she adds. Slightly scratches the back of his head. "Yeah…I think playing an instrument is fun. And music is always nice to listen to. Peter knows how to play the flute. I actually carved that out for him," he says. "Oh wow, that's cool. Do you think you could make one for me?" she says excitedly. Slightly blushes. "Sure-" he starts to say but is interrupted by Cubby and the twins yelling.

Slightly! Angel! Where are you?!" Slightly and Angel turn towards the direction that they heard the others from. "We'd better get back," Slightly says as he walks. Angel places a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be there in a few. I just have to do one more thing," she says. "Okay..." he says hesitantly before going back. She watches him go and turns in Nibs's direction. His eyes widen as he hurriedly hides behind a tree before she spots him. He carefully peeks around it to find that she is gone. Confused, he scratches his head. It seems that Angel knew that he and Slightly were watching her the whole time. She sneaks up behind him holding in her giggles as she watches him. Getting close to his ear or where his ear would be underneath his rabbit costume, she inhales silently as if ready to shout but casually says, "Oh hey Nibs." This causes him to jump and turn around. He looks at her bewildered. His hand clutches his chest over his heart. Angel giggles. "What are you doing here?!" he asks her. "I should be asking you and Slightly the same thing," she says while crossing her arms. "I was just looking for you that's all," he says defensively. "I figured as much, but why didn't you guys come out instead of watching me from afar?" she questions. He looks away, a red tinge on his face. "I didn't want to interrupt your singing," he says quietly. She smiles at him. He clears his throat. "Ahem. Well, I think we should be heading back," he says. "Okay," she grins. They start to head back. "But before we do…" he adds. Angel tilts her head to the side and gives him a questioning look until he takes her guitar and runs. She chases after him and shouts, "Hey! Get back here with my guitar! Nibs!" He chuckles while running away.

"You'll have to catch me first!" he replies. Angel narrows her eyes at him and runs faster. He's a fast runner but she is just as fast. She catches up to him and goes in front of him. "Hold it right there!" she holds her hand up motioning him to stop. He abruptly stands still. "I'll take that," she says while gesturing towards the guitar. He hands it to her and she grabs onto the strap. She brings the guitar around her back. "Thank you," she says. "Now, give me a piggyback ride home!" she shouts while jumping on him. He is caught by surprise. His eyes widen as he quickly wraps his arms around her legs to prevent her from falling. "Okay," he says amused. He continues walking with her on his back. She giggles. "I'm just kidding, you can put me down. I'm sorry if I'm heavy," she tries to get off his back but he holds her in place. "You're not heavy at all," he says. "I don't mind carrying you," he says with a smile she can not see. Angel enjoys being carried, her cheeks are bright red.

They finally arrive at the tree-house and see everyone sitting around and doing their own thing. The Twins are playing Jacks while Tootles draws in a notebook. Cubby is napping while Slightly looks to be carving something out of a piece of wood. Peter and Tink are nowhere to be seen. "Hey guys!" Angel and Nibs shout. Everyone looks at them and tilts their heads noticing their odd position. Nibs asks, "What?" Slightly stands up and walks over to them. "Why are you guys like that?" he asks irritably while gesturing towards Nibs's arms holding Angel's legs and her arms wrapped around his neck. "I made him carry me!" Angel says while grinning. "Yeah," Nibs says while smirking at Slightly. The fox glares at the rabbit. "Well, you can put her down now, Nibs," Slightly says as more of a demand than a suggestion. "Yeah. Heheh. Since we're here," Angel agrees. Nibs lets her down.

"Anyway!" Angel begins. "What are we doing today you guys?" she asks while looking at everyone. "I think we should show you around the island," says Peter who shows up right on time. She smiles. 'I was gonna do that...but okay,' Nibs thinks disappointedly. "Okay. Where first?" Angel asks. Peter thinks for a while. "Let's go see the Indians. I'll introduce you to Tiger Lily." Angel looks at him questioningly. "Who's that? Your girlfriend," she asks. He sneers. "Pfft. No." She looks at him skeptically. "Sureee." Cubby intervenes. "She's an Indian princess,"

"I see. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" So, once again, everyone is covered in pixie dust and they all fly to their destination. In a matter of minutes, they arrive at the Indian Village. Totem poles on both sides of its entrance; each carved with the faces of wild animals. There are many upside down, cone-shaped tents. They touch ground as a man comes from a nearby tent with a girl who looks to be around Angel's age. Peter flies over to the pair and greets them.

"Hey Tiger Lily!" Peter waves as he flies over to her. "Hi Chief!" he says while addressing the man standing next to Tiger Lily. They all bow to each other. "Chief. Tiger Lily. I'd like you to meet the newest lost girl," he says while pointing towards Angel. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Angel," she introduces herself. Tiger Lily smiles. "Tiger Lily. Nice to meet you, too." Angel beams. "I'm glad I finally got to meet another girl on this island. No offense boys," she says while looking at them. They pout causing her and Tiger Lily to laugh. Peter steps up and says casually, "Welp, we'll be seeing you. The boys and I are going with Chief to do _manly_ stuff. You girls can go...do your thing," Him and the boys head off with the man. Despite this statement, Tink goes with them anyway but Peter pays no mind.

The girls turn back to each other not knowing what to do now. "Now what should we do?" Angel asks. Tiger Lily shrugs. "Hmmm...can you braid my hair like yours?" she asks excitedly. "It looks pretty." Tiger Lily smiles. "Sure." She leads her into the tent her and the Chief came out from. They sit cross-legged on the fur pelts covering the floor. They face the same way with Angel in front of Tiger Lily. They make small talk while Tiger Lily braids Angel's hair. "So...were you born here or did you come from somewhere else like Peter and the boys?" Angel asks. "I don't remember exactly...I've been here all my life," Tiger Lily replies. "Oh...I thought people couldn't age here though. But then again, the Chief is an "adult." Tiger Lily thinks for a while. "True, I've been this age for as long as I can remember. It's possible that I did come from somewhere else and that I may have forgotten my past. The same thing could be said about the Chief and other grown up that are here." Angel looks down. "Did you ever wonder what it would be like to grow up Tiger Lily?" She stays quiet for a while. "Yes...Part of me wants to see what it's like but the other side is afraid of giving up the things I love about my childhood." Angel nods while Tiger Lily finishes braiding her hair and ties it with some string. "You're done," she says softly. Angel brings the braid over her right shoulder and admires it while turning to face Tiger Lily. "Thanks. I love it," she says while smiling. "What about you, Angel? How do you feel about growing up?" She looks down thoughtfully. "I feel the same way. I think growing up could be fun but I also know-from watching my parents, that being an adult comes with a lot of responsibilities and it does scare me a little. Because growing up isn't just about our bodies changing but our minds as well. And sometimes I think that you don't have to be an adult to grow up because our way of thinking changes with all the things we experience," Tiger Lily nods. "Indeed you are wise beyond your years." Angel laughs and Tiger Lily joins her.

They both stand up and look at each other. Angel holds out a hand to Tiger Lily. "There's no rush to grow up. It'll happen when we want it to and until then we can enjoy our lives as they are right now. Also, I hope we can be good friends, Tiger Lily," she says while smiling. Tiger Lily smiles back and grabs Angel's hand. "I would like that as well."

"Anyway, I guess we should let the boys know that we're finished now," Angel says as she heads out of the tent. Tiger Lily grabs her wrist. "Hold on, I have something for you," she says. Angel looks at her questioningly. "I'll be right back." Angel waits for Tiger Lily to return. In a few minutes, Tiger Lily comes back holding several articles of clothing. She offers them to Angel. "Try these on," Tiger Lily says. Angel nods. "Okay," she says while smiling. Tiger Lily smiles back and exits the tent so that Angel can change. Angel changes into the cream-colored dress that ends around her mid thighs and matching moccasins. The dress is made out of a thin material. The chest and sleeves are stringy as well as the hem. The long sleeves flare out at the ends. It has beautiful and colorful beads sewn into it. The moccasins cut off slightly above her ankle. The parts around her ankles are stringy as well. Then she tries on the headband. It has a beautiful black feather with stripes of grey and white. The band itself is black and has intricate designs using many hues of brown, white, and grey.

Angel emerges out of the tent. "Okay Tiger Lily I'm done-" she says and jumps in surprise seeing Tiger Lily along with everyone else standing outside. Peter, Tink, and the Lost Boys are dressed like Indians as well. The tribe also starts to gather outside. "Whoa! What's going on here Tiger Lily?" Angel asks confused. Tiger Lily walks up to her with a bowl in her hands. She smiles at her and puts her hand into the bowl smearing some sort of red substance, that looks like it has the consistency of mud, on it. "On behalf of myself and everyone here, we welcome you to Neverland and accept you as one of us," she says while holding up two fingers and runs them across both of Angel's cheeks forming two red stripes. Angel gasps in surprise and smiles. "Oh wow! Thank you!" she says while hugging Tiger Lily. "Thank you Everyone!" she says while waving happily at everybody. The chief then walks up to Angel and bows. "You are welcome here any time," the chief says. Angel bows back. "Thank you." She smiles as the Lost Boys cheer. Tiger Lily hugs her. "Let's celebrate the new friendship we've made," she says. Angel smiles at her. "Let's."

For the remainder of their time there, there is dancing and music. Everyone is having a good time. Tiger Lily teaches Angel how to shoot an arrow and how to make clay pots. After a couple of hours, Peter decides it is time to be on their way, "Alright. I think it's time to show Angel the next place," Peter says. "Thanks for letting us hang around Tiger Lily," he says. The boys wave as they take their leave and Angel gives Tiger Lily a hug before joining them. "Thank you, Tiger Lily," Tiger Lily smiles and says, "I'll be seeing you." So, Angel and the others go home, first. "Now, you should meet the mermaids," Peter says. Slightly asks warily, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Peter looks at him. "It'll be fine," he brushes it off. "They don't exactly like other girls though," Nibs says. "You guys will stay home. I'll take her to the mermaids and we'll be back soon," The boys grumble. "Aww…do we have to?" they ask. "Yes. Tink watch them for me," he says while turning to her. She nods her head. "Come on Angel. Let's go." Angel follows him as he takes off flying.

They shortly arrive at Mermaid Lagoon. It has a waterfall and a large stone in the middle to sit on. It's a beautiful sight. Upon examining it further, Angel sees some girls swimming in the lagoon appearing to be in their early teens. Her eyes widen when she notices that the bottom halves of their bodies are fishtails. As they float above the lagoon the mermaids light up and call to Peter as if unaware of Angel's presence despite the fact that she's right next to him. "Hello Peter!" they chime one after another. It's pretty annoying. 'Well, isn't _he_ quite the player,' Angel thinks to herself as she watches them surround him once he lands on the rock in the center of the lagoon. They swim towards him enthusiastically and swoon over him. Angel rolls her eyes as she continues floating above them. "Hello Girls!" Peter greets. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Angel," he says while gesturing towards her. "Hello," she says politely. The mermaids look at her distastefully. "Peterrrr~ Why do you always bring girls to Neverland?" one of them whines. "I thought you only liked us," another one says.

'Oh give me a break,' Angel thinks while resisting the urge to roll her eyes at them. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," she lies. The girls scoff at her. "Want to join us for a swim?" one of the mermaids ask in a sickeningly sweet voice. Angel refuses. "No thank you, I don't feel like drowning today." Peter laughs and the mermaids look at her angrily. "You think you're too good for us?" one of mermaids ask as they all start to splash water at Angel. Peter watches amusedly as Angel flies high to avoid the water. Angel looks at the mermaids smugly. "Is that all you've got?" The mermaids grumble. She crosses her arms in reply. "I think I'm done here, Peter. Tink and Tiger Lily are the only girl friends I'll ever need here; not some stuck up fish chicks," she sticks her tongue out at the mermaids as she ends her remark. The mermaids' temperatures boiling. One of them throws a seashell at her as Peter gasps. Angel catches it with a smirk. "Thanks for the souvenir," she says tauntingly. Peter laughs. "Alright, that's enough touring for today. Let's go home," he says. Angel and Peter both fly off.

Fifteen minutes later they are home. They walk in to see everyone doing their own thing. Tootles is drawing. The Twins are playing catch with each other. Nibs is making trouble to Cubby. Slightly is still carving the same piece of wood. Peter and Angel look at each other and shrug it off. Peter takes a deep breath and shouts, "Lost Boys! Fall in!" Immediately, everybody stops what they are doing and lines up in front of Peter and Angel. Angel laughs. Tink flies over and lands on Peter's right shoulder.

"Hi Guys," Angel says. "Hi Angel!" they greet back. Tootles runs up to her and she picks him up. "So, how did it go?" Nibs asks. "Did the mermaids give you a hard time?" Slightly asks. Angel shakes her head. "They were a little rude at first but then they invited me to swim with them. I didn't feel like it though. And when we left they gave me this as a parting gift," she says while holding up the seashell from earlier. Peter and her look at each other and laugh. Nibs and Slightly look at each other confused. "Anyway, we caught dinner!" the Twins say as they show her a bunch of fish they had caught while her and Peter were gone. "Good job you guys!" she praises them while patting them on the heads. "I helped, too!" Cubby said while pointing at himself proudly. "You guys are so helpful," she says. They all smile sheepishly. "By the way, I made you a flute of your own," Slightly says while handing it to her. Turns out it was carved from the piece of wood he had been working on all day. "Thank you Slightly!" she says while hugging him. "You and Peter will have to teach me how to play it someday," she says while laughing. "I'll teach you," Slightly volunteers quickly. "Suit yourself," Peter says.

Nibs feeling left out says, "I'll help you with dinner!" Angel looks surprised. "Thanks Nibs! I could really use the help," she says while hugging him. He smiles. But then everyone else starts to volunteer too. She laughs at their eagerness. "I'm glad everyone wants to help but I don't think Tootles, Cubby, and the Twins should be handling the knives," she says nervously. "I'll still help," Slightly says. Nibs glares at him. "We don't need your help," he says while gritting his teeth. "But I WANT to help," Slightly says while stepping up to Nibs. "We can manage on our own," Nibs says also stepping up to Slightly. The two boys have a stare-down as everyone watches them awkwardly. Angel steps in between them. "Okay you guys that's enough," she says while putting a hand on each of their chests. "All _three_ of us will cook dinner together." The boys turn away from each other. "Hmph!" they say. Angel sighs.

With the help of Nibs and Slightly, Angel manages to get dinner done a lot faster. Everyone enjoys the dinner they made and Angel congrats the two boys on a job well done. "Nice job guys. I really appreciate that you both helped me make dinner," she says while smiling at them. The boys blush. "No problem." Slightly says. "Anytime." Nibs replies. Angel thinks for a minute before getting everyone's attention. "By the way, where do you guys bathe around here?" The boys tilt their heads. "We don't really care about being clean," Peter says. "But if we feel like it then we go in the lake," he continues. "Okay, I'm going to go bathe then," she walks in the house comes out with a change of clothes and a towel. "Be careful!" Slightly says. "Will she be okay on her own?" Nibs asks. "Yeah, she's tough," Peter says. "But what if Hook comes?" Cubby asks. "Nah, that old codfish hasn't been around since the octopus scared him and his crew away."

Meanwhile with Angel…

"It's a good thing I brought a bathing suit with me too," she says as removes her clothes revealing a two piece underneath. "Come to think of it, I don't recall having bathed yesterday. I already miss taking real showers," she says. Using one of her feet, she tests the water and shivers at its coldness. Slowly, she walks into the water and tries to get used to the temperature. After a few minutes she starts to relax and swims around for a little while before floating on her back and closing her eyes. "Ahhh...The water feels nice," she says with a sigh of content. Her fingers through her hair to remove any tangles then she rubs the water onto her skin removing any filth. Eventually, she finishes up and heads to shore squeezing the water out of her hair. "Time to head back." She goes into a bush and changes out of her bathing suit into her fresh, clean clothes and heads back to the tree house afterward.

Back at home, she finds everyone getting ready for bed. The boys turn their attention towards her as she walks in. Peter, Slightly, and Nibs blush at how cute she is with her cheeks and nose all rosy from the cold and her hair still dripping wet. She's wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt and black shorts that stop a few inches above her knees. She starts to feel awkward under their stares. "Is there…something on my face?" she asks as she picks up Tootles who runs up to her. "No!" they say immediately before looking at each other suspiciously then in opposite directions. "Okay…" she answers skeptically. "Anyway, let's go to sleep huh?" The boys shout, "Wait!" She looks at them questioningly. "Sing to us again Angel," one of the twins says. She laughs. "Okay." She sets Tootles down and grabs her guitar out and sits on her blanket on the floor. The boys gather around her laying down on their sides and propping their heads up with their hands. Angel starts playing her guitar. A mellow tune comes out as she starts to sing.

A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

When You're Fast Asleep

In Dreams You Will Lose Your Heartaches

Whatever You Wish For You Keep

Have Faith In Your Dreams and Someday

Your Rainbow Will Come Smiling Through

No Matter How Your Heart is Grieving

If You Keep On Believing

The Dream that You Wish Will Come True

A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

When You're Feeling Small

Along in the Night You Whisper

Thinking No One Can Hear You at All

You Wake with the Morning Sunlight

To Find Fortune that is Smiling on You

Don't Let Your Heart be Filled with Sorrow

For All You Know Tomorrow

The Dream that You Wish Will Come True

A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

You Wake with the Morning Sunlight

To Find Fortune that is Smiling on You

Don't Let Your Heart be Filled with Sorrow

For All You Know Tomorrow

The Dream that You Wish Will Come True

No Matter How Your Heart is Grieving

If You Keep on Believing

The Dream that You Wish Will Come True

She looks up from her guitar as the music starts to fade. Tootles's eyes are almost shut. The Twins and Cubby are already asleep. Tink and Peter are smiling. Slightly and Nibs are in a daze. "Okay, time to go to sleep, guys," Peter says. "Tomorrow we're going to show Angel where Deadman's Cave is," he continues. Angel's eyes widen. "Uhhh…_Why_ is it called that?…" she asks kind of scared. Peter smirks. "You'll see." Angel shudders. "Err…Okay. Now, I'm going to get nightmares," she says as she lays down. Nibs puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "It's alright Angel I'll protect you." Slightly sneers. "Me too," he says. They glare at each other. Angel smiles. "Thanks, you guys." She gives them both a hug and then lays down and closes her eyes. 'She smells nice,' they both think as they go to sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 5: Deadman's Cave and Bad News

"Wake up you guys!" Peter shouts. Everyone wakes up startled. Angel rubs her eyes tiredly. "What the…" she says confused. Her and the boys stand up slowly from their beds. Tink sits on Peter's shoulder lazily as he floats above them. "Time to go to Deadman's Cave!" he says with a grin. Angel grimaces at the name. "We don't have to go…" she says nervously. "Nonsense! We have to show you the main parts of Neverland," Peter says. The boys get up excitedly. "Yeah!" they shout with a fist pump in the air. "Let's go Angel!" the boys say as they pull her up. "Alright I'm coming. Let me change first," she says as she goes into Peter's room with spare clothes. The boys wait until she comes out. They look at her surprised and she tilts her head at them questioningly. Her hair is tied up into pigtails that are positioned high on her head. Her dark, denim shorts cut off several inches above her knees which are covered by black socks. She also has a purple spaghetti strap shirt.

Peter, Slightly, and Nibs stare at her, their mouths agape. She blushes and looks to the side. "What's wrong?" she asks nervously. They all snap out of it. "Nothing!" Peter says. "It's just…"Slightly begins. "You look really cute," Nibs finishes blushing. Her blush grows darker. "Um…thank you," she says shyly. The boys blush. Tink gets a little jealous and pulls on Peter's hair. "Ow!" he says and looks at her. "Oh right! Let's get going gang!" he continues. The boys salute him. "Yes sir!" They all march out of the tree house and Angel follows suit.

After half an hour or so of flying they come across this big rock formation that resembles a skull. Angel is caught off guard by how creepy it looks. "Whoa…Now I know why they call it Deadman's Cave," she says kind of scared. "Well, let's go in!" Peter says as he flies down into the entrance of the cave. The boys follow him. The menacing appearance of the cave makes her nervous as she slowly makes her way there. Nibs lifts an eyebrow at her and stays by her side. "What's wrong?" he asks. "It's uh…" she says slowly. He looks between the cave and her. "Don't worry. It's not as scary as it looks or sounds," Nibs says reassuringly. "Come on, I'll go in with you," he says as he grabs her hand gently. She smiles at him. "Okay," she says as she grasps onto his hand. They fly together into the cave. Angel looks around and sees the ocean's tide flowing into the cave. She is grateful to not be alone at this particular moment.

Her eyes widen as she notices a treasure chest sitting upon one of the rocks in the cave. "Whoa..." she says while staring at it. The boys look at it and then back to her. Peter lands on the chest standing on top of it. "Yeah heheh. I stole it from some codfish," he says confidently. Angel lifts an eyebrow at him. "Codfish?" she asks. "Yeah, Captain Hook the Pirate," Slightly says. "Him and his crew used to be around here but a huge octopus chased them off," Nibs says. Angel looks at them confusedly. "Is he supposed to be a bad guy or something?" she asks. "Yeah, he has been trying to get rid of Peter for the longest time," Cubby says. "Yeah, ever since I stole his treasure and cut off his hand and fed it to a crocodile," Peter says while chuckling. "The crocodile liked the taste of him so much that it kept following him everywhere he went," Slightly says while laughing. "The same thing happened with the octopus," Nibs adds.

"You cut his hand off and fed it to a crocodile? Isn't that going a little too far?" Angel asks. "Nah, he had it coming. He's a pirate and clearly the bad guy," She nods her head in reply. "I see. So he hasn't been around here for a while?" Peter nods with smile. "Yup, that old codfish won't be bugging us. Anyway, the reason we're here is because we're going to play hide and seek with his treasure!" him and the boys cheer. However, it is unknown to them that they are actually being watched right at this very moment.

"Go on and celebrate Peter Pan. But you haven't seen the last of me yet," a man speaks in a hushed voice. That voice belongs to Captain James Hook, the man that Peter has been talking about. He smiles evilly as he twirls an object hanging from his neck with his hook. It's white and sharp. It is the beak that once belonged to the octopus that chased him off. "Captain, are we going to ambush them soon?" another familiar voice asks. "In due time, Smee. It appears that Pan has brought yet another girl to Neverland. He has always had a weak spot for them. We'll wait until we can get the girl alone and we'll snatch her away from Peter Pan." Smee scratches his head thoughtfully. "But Captain we've done that twice before and it never worked," Hook hits him on the head. "This time it will work! Because I will not be the nice guy, anymore. Her life will be in as much danger as his if that's what it takes to catch him off guard. And as soon as that happens, Peter Pan _will _die," Hook says while laughing malevolently and heads back to their ship. Smee watches him worriedly and follows him after taking a look at Pan and the others.

"Alright guys, I think we've spent enough time here. Let's go," Peter says as he flies off. Angel and the others follow after him. She looks troubled as she could have sworn she had heard something earlier. Even more disturbing is that she feels like they were being watched the whole time they were there. Nibs falls back from the others and flies alongside her. "Are you okay, Angel?" he asks worriedly. Angel snaps out of her thoughts and looks at him. "Oh, I'm fine Nibs. thanks for asking," she says unconvincingly. Nibs puts a hand on her shoulder. "I know that's a lie. You can tell me what's wrong," he says reassuringly. Angel turns away with a look of fear on her face. "Nibs…I think we were being watched," she says in a serious tone while trembling. Nibs's grip on her shoulder tightens as his eyes widen. "W-what?…" he asks wishing he hadn't heard that. "I could feel it…and I heard something too. The sound of someone laughing; evilly." His blood runs cold as he becomes frantic. "We need to tell the others!" he says as he grabs her wrists and drags her with him. She stops him. "No Nibs. I don't want to scare the others. We'll tell Peter, alone." Nibs looks at her and nods slowly. "Okay." They continue to make their way home.

They finally arrive home. The boys go and do their own things while Peter sits on his chair with a confident grin on his face. Tink sits on his shoulder comfortably. Angel and Nibs walk up to him. "Peter, we need to talk," Angel says. Peter asks nonchalantly. "Okay, what's up?" Nibs looks around. "In private," he says. Peter looks at Nibs and Angel whose faces look serious and soon his expression matches theirs. "Alright, let's go in my room," he says and walks into his room. Nibs and Angel follow suit. "What's wrong?" Peter asks softly once they're all in. Tink stands up on his shoulder and looks at them curiously. "Back at Deadman's cave…" Nibs begins. "I noticed we were being watched," Angel says.

"What…?"

"I heard someone Peter. Someone laughing. Evilly."

Peter laughs. "You must have been imagining things because you were scared of being there." She walks up to him and grabs his wrists looking directly at him; utter fear in her eyes. "No Peter, I'm serious! We were being watched!" she shouts but not loudly enough for the others to hear her and lets go of his wrists. Peter looks to the side appearing to be in deep thought. "It couldn't be…He hasn't shown his face in forever.." Angel interrupts him. "It could be Hook. He could have been hiding all this time waiting for the right moment." Peter looks at the ground. "Waiting for the right moment…" he repeats. Suddenly a look of realization and dread spreads across his features. "If he was there and he saw you there...he might be..." He shakes his head not wanting to continue and looks back at her. "We need to be careful," he say as he walks out of room. Tink, Angel and Nibs follow after him.

"Lost Boys!" Peter shouts as everybody stops what they are doing and looks at him. "All of you are not to wander off alone or go far from here. Stay close and _always_ have someone with you. In fact, we'll only do things within our group when everyone is here." The Lost Boys nod, not sure what's going on and why Peter seems so serious. "Good," he looks at Angel and Nibs and motions them to follow him into an isolated corner of the room. They whisper to each other. "Peter, if Hook really is back, doesn't that mean it's a bad idea to stay here? Since he knows this is where we live?" Nibs asks. "Can't you guys build doors with locks or something?!" Angel whispers harshly. "We could do that and we will. But we'll also make another secret hideout as well; starting tomorrow," Peter says. The other two nod. "Let's set some traps at least for tonight, while the boys are asleep," Angel suggests. Peter and Nibs agree.

Later, Everyone gets ready for bed except the four who have have no intentions of going to sleep. "Angel can you tell us what it's like back where you live?" Cubby asks. Angel tucks Tootles and the Twins into their beds as she sits down. "Well, it's the complete opposite of your life here. As you guys had probably noticed when you came to my house, there are no jungles or creatures such as mermaids," she says. "There are a lot of buildings," Slightly points out. "You definitely dress differently from us," Nibs adds. "Mmhmm, we don't really use fur and we buy our clothing from stores that also sell other things like food and gadgets." The boys tilt their heads. "Stores? Sell? Gadgets?" She laughs. "I guess even though you guys once came from Earth you were too young to remember those things. Stores are places that have things you want or need. They sell them because you need to pay to get what you want. It's like a trade off," she explains. "Ohhhh" they say.

"Okay guys, let's sleep," Peter says and everybody lays down and starts to doze off. Half an hour when they are sure that the others are in deep sleep, Angel, Nibs, and Peter set their traps and draw a diagram of their new home. "Wow, how'd you learn to draw so well?" Nibs asks Angel. "I draw a lot. Ever since I was little I would draw," Angel says. "You have a real talent for it," he says back. "Thank you." They both smile at each other until a sudden voice asks them, "What are you guys doing?" The trio jumps up. They turn around to see Slightly. "Slightly?!" Peter and Angel shout only loud enough for him to hear. "What are YOU doing up?" Nibs asks him with a sneer. Slightly narrows his eyes at him. "I couldn't sleep. What are _you _guys doing?" he asks suspiciously. "All right, we'll tell you but you are not to say anything to the others," Peter says. Slightly looks at the other Lost Boys then back at the trio and nods seriously. "Good." Peter whispers the details to Slightly as Angel and Nibs continue to work on their plans.

"WHA-?!" Slightly starts to shout until the other three cover his mouth to prevent him from waking the others. "Shhh!" they all say. Slightly closes his mouth. "Okay, but are you serious?" he asks as his complexion goes pale. They all nod. "That's why we're planning to booby trap this house and build another home just in case," Peter says quietly. Slightly nods. "What do you think he's planning this time?" he asks. "I'm not sure but it can't be good," Peter says while appearing to be deep in thought. Nibs's eyes widen. "He could be after Angel. In the past he has already kidnapped Wendy and Jane. He might do the same to Angel or worse," he says worriedly."That could be…" Peter says while looking down. All three of the boys look at Angel as she stares back at them with wide eyes. "Who are those girls and what happened to them?" she asks petrified. "They're like you, I brought them here from the real world. Hook kidnapped them and used them to lure me to him. Luckily they got away. I just never thought that Hook would come back again after failing to get me, twice." Angel shakes in fear. "Yeah, they made me feel a lot better," she says sarcastically. "Peter we have to protect her," Slightly says. "Yes, that's why we will all stick together and not go anywhere alone. That's goes double for you, Angel." She nods at him. They all look at each other again. "Come on, let's finish the plans and these traps and go to sleep," Peter says.

In a few minutes they've finished everything and prepare to go to sleep. "Night Guys," Peter says as he walks into his room. "Night Peter," the other three say. "Night Slightly, night Nibs," Angel says. "Good night Angel," they reply. She quickly falls asleep and Nibs follows her soon after. Slightly stares at Angel while she sleeps. He admires her face. 'She looks so peaceful," he thinks as he holds a part of her hair in his hand gently. He feels how soft her dark locks feel; his eyes never leaving her face. After 10 minutes of staring at her, his eyes close slowly. The last thing he sees is her face before everything goes dark.

Angel slowly opens her eyes and gets up from her bed. The calming sound of rain is all that she hears. Everyone else is still asleep. The cold draft flowing in from the nooks and crannies of the tree house make her shiver. She hides under her blanket to get warm but is still cold. Slightly and Nibs wake up feeling her shiver. They don't seem phased by the low temperature as they look at her with sleepy eyes. "What's wrong Angel?" Nibs asks while he rubs his eyes. Slightly yawns. "Those fursuits must help with the cold weather because you both seem pretty comfy," Angel says while her teeth are chattering. Nibs looks around and notices that it's raining. "Oh wow, you must be freezing. We can share body warmth," he says as he scoots closer to her. "You mean _we_ can share body heat," Slightly says while glaring at Nibs. He pulls her towards him earning himself a mean look from Nibs. Nibs wraps his arms around Angel and pulls her towards him. "I will." The boys are in a stare down as Angel looks back and forth between the two.

She puts a hand on each of their chests. "Stop it you guys. Come on, let's just sleep close to each other," she says as she snuggles between them. She closes her eyes and sighs relieved. "Ahhh warm," she says dreamily as she drifts off to sleep. The boys smile as they watch her sleep. Then they look at each other and glare. "Hmph!" they pout as they continue their death glare match until they are no longer able to keep their eyes open. An hour later, the rain has stopped and the sun's warm rays shine among everything; making the raindrops on the plants glisten. Slightly and Nibs wake up and their eyes widen when they see that Angel is gone. They look around and also notice that everyone but Tootles is there too. They become frantic and wake Peter and the others up.

"Let's check outside," Peter suggests as they all follow him out. The first thing they see at the entrance of their home is Tootles. Bound with a note laying on his lap. Everyone's heart drops as Peter picks up the note immediately recognizing the handwriting on it and knowing exactly who it belonged to. Peter's hand shakes while holding the note as he reads it aloud. "I have captured your Lost Girl. Come to the Jolly Roger near the shore tonight, alone. No flying. Or else she will suffer. Hook." The boys watch him with terrified looks on their faces. "No….No!" Nibs says in a scared tone. Slightly clenches his fists while biting his lip. "How did this happen?!" he shouts angrily. The Twins release Tootles from his gag and bonds. He grabs a twig and starts drawing in the dirt. "Look, he's showing us what happened!" Cubby says. Everyone gathers around Tootles watching him.


	7. Chapter 6: When All Seems Hopeless

The whole story…

For the second time tonight, Angel wakes up after hearing a loud noise. She looks around frightened and sees Tootles walking away from a bunch of stuff that she guesses he had knocked over. She laughs a little before noticing something odd about his behavior. Curious, she walks up to him and sees that his eyes are closed. 'He's sleepwalking,' she deduces. Recalling that it is said that waking up sleepwalkers is a bad idea, she finds herself debating if she should wake him or not. Deciding on the latter, she follows him knowing that he could get hurt since he is unaware of her surroundings. Her mind shifts towards thoughts about Hook and fearing the whole situation. When she snaps out of it, she spots Tootles going out of the tree house. She gets frantic and runs after him. "Tootles! Come back!" she shouts as she goes after him. Hearing her voice, he wakes up tiredly and rubs his eyes. Angel picks him up. "It's not safe out here," she says as she picks him up and starts walking back.

Her eyes widen as she hears some rustling noises around her and quickens her pace. Suddenly, arms wrap around her and a hand covers her mouth before she could scream. Her heart starts racing as she finds herself surrounded by pirates. One of them grabs Tootles. He starts to struggle and so does Angel. The white-haired man holding him has a hard time keeping his grip. "Come now, don't make this any harder than it already is," he pleads. Tootles manages to knock off the man's glasses with all his thrashing which causes the man to drop him. Angel manages to remove her attacker's hand off her mouth just long enough to tell Tootles to run. "Tootles! Hurry, get away from here!" He looks at her worriedly and hesitant to leave her but does as she says. However, he doesn't get far as a man picks him up by his tail. The look on Tootles's face is one of pure terror as he glances up at his captor. It is none other than Captain Hook.

The man cackles as he lifts up Tootles to get a better look at him. "Well, if it isn't the little one. Long time no see," he says tauntingly. He looks at Angel and motions to the man holding her to uncover her mouth as he speaks to her. "And who might you be, young lady?" As soon as she can speak she demands, "Let him go, Hook!" He clicks his tongue. "Tsk. Where are your manners?" She narrows her eyes at him causing him to smirk. "Tough one, aren't you. I like that." She clenches her fists. "Do what you want with me but let him go." He hands Tootles over to one of his crew members and takes out a pen and paper. "No need to fret, I plan to return him because he will be my little messenger boy." He writes on the paper while Tootles is tied up. Gathering up her courage she decides to make a move and elbows the man behind her in his gut and runs over to Tootles snatching him away and begins to run. She doesn't get far when she feels a thud on the back of her head rendering her unconscious. Tootles falls out of her arms and she is caught by another pirate who carries her in his arms.

Hook sighs. "Women. Always making things complicated," he says as he attaches his note to Tootles and hands him over to a random pirate. "Make sure this message gets to Pan. Once you're done, report back to the ship." He salutes. "Yes Captain!" The man goes on the mission he is assigned as Hook and the others make their way to the ship. Once they're back at the Jolly Roger, Angel is placed in Hook's quarters and is locked in while him and his crew celebrate their successful ambush. "Captain what are we going to do with her now?" Smee asks Hook. "Nothing at the moment. For now, we play the waiting game," Hook says malevolently as he twists his mustache with his hook. Smee shivers at his tone.

Back with the others

"I had no idea he would make a move so soon," Peter says while looking down grabbing his head with his right hand; stressed. "What are we going to do Peter?" Cubby asks. "Who knows what he'll do to her," Nibs says. "We have to go save her!" Slightly shouts as the boys agree with him strongly. "No! You guys stay home. He told me to come alone. If he sees anyone else he might harm her," Peter says seriously as he flies off. Tink tries to follow him as well. He holds a hand up to her. "No Tink. Stay here and watch the boys." Tink looks at him worriedly before reluctantly nodding as her and the boys watch him fly off. "Bring her back Peter!" the boys shout.

Meanwhile with Angel

Angel wakes up groggily and takes note of her surroundings. "Where the heck am I?" she says as she rubs the back of her head. "Ouch…" she says wincing. Suddenly, it all comes back to her and she narrows her eyes thinking of what to do. Her eyes widen when she hears whistling and she looks to the door. "Miss, I've brought you some food," a voice says. She looks around hastily for a weapon of some sort. She grabs a wood poker near the fireplace and positions herself by the door. She waits as the door opens and the same man with the glasses walks in whistling cheerfully. "Here you go, Miss," he says while carrying the tray. "Wait…where'd she go-" he is interrupted as she knocks him unconscious and quickly drags him into the room closing the door. She grunts at how heavy he is as she carries him to the bed and proceeds to tying him to it with some rope she finds lying around. She drapes the blanket over him hiding his body.

Quietly, she opens the door and peeks out to see if the coast is clear. No such luck. Everyone is up and about. Sighing heavily, she looks at her feet. She grunts as she tries to levitate but to no avail; the effects of the pixie dust have worn off. "Shoot!" she curses in a hushed tone. "If only Tink were here…maybe I can make a run for it," she says thoughtfully. She takes a deep breath and gets ready to run for her life; quietly, she counts down, "One…two…three!" The pirates jump up in alarm as she bolts outside. They chase after her. She dodges their attempts to grab her. "Get her you buffoons!" Hook shouts angrily. Just as Angel is about to jump off of the boat, a net is tossed over her causing her to trip and fall to the ground. The men laugh as she struggles to get free. They remove the net and pick her up. Hook stands in front of her with a smirk on his face. "I'm afraid escaping will not be that easy, my dear," he says confidently. "Unless…you can fly," he laughs. She grunts in response and thrashes about. Alas, she can't escape their iron grips. They laugh at her attempts. "Hook! I don't care what you do. I will never tell you where Peter and the Lost Boys are! Don't even dare touch any of them!" she shouts. He laughs. "You've got some cheek for a little girl. However, your loyalty is all for naught. I do not need you to tell me where he is, I will make Peter come to me," he says evilly. Angel's eyes widen. "Oh no…"

"Unhand her Hook!" Peter shouts upon arriving. Hook looks at him with a conniving grin. "You have finally arrived Peter. For a moment I thought you weren't going to show up," Hook says mockingly as his men laugh. "Leave her out of this!" Peter glares. "I cannot do that Peter for she is the key to the success of my plan." Peter tilts his head at him narrowing his eyes more.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"To rid myself of you! Give me the girl!" Hook shouts. The crew member holding her hands her over. Hook pulls her to him as Peter takes out his dagger. "Let her go!" Hook wags his finger at Peter. "I don't think you're in any position to be giving me demands," he says as he runs his hook along Angel's arm. "Agh!" she winces. "No! Stop it!" Peter says scared. "By the way, I believe I told you to not fly when you arrived here." Hook orders. Peter glares at him.

Meanwhile, Tink and the Lost Boys-who have been following Peter, manage to sneak onto the ship during all of the commotion. "Oh no Ange-" Cubby's mouth is covered by Slightly who glares at Hook. The Twins and Tootles watch in terror on the verge of tears while Nibs narrows his eyes at Hook. Tink looks worried. "I said stop flying!" Hook yells angrily as he scratches Angel's left cheek with his Hook. Angel winces as Peter and the others gasp in shock. Nibs, Peter, and Slightly are already furious while the others only watch helplessly. Hook holds his hook to her neck. "Last chance Pan, or I'll end her life at this very moment before your eyes." Angel protests, "No, Peter don't! He'll kill you! No matter which way we do this, it isn't going to end well-" "Silence!" Hook says. Angel glares at him. "Then make a deal with me, leave your men out of this." Hook looks at her then looks at his crew. "Very well. Stay out of this," Hook tells the men. They back off as Peter lowers himself to the deck.

"Hold her," Hook says as he hands her to a nearby pirate who grabs her and holds a dagger to her neck. "Peter don't!" she shouts with worried eyes. Peter looks at her. "Don't worry, I won't let this codfish get the better of me," he says with a grin but is interrupted by Hook taking a swing at him with his sword. Their swordsmanship are evenly matched however Peter falters as Hook makes remarks. "Isn't it funny Peter? How every girl you bring to Neverland is put in danger because of you and even after you've saved their lives, they leave you." Peter glares. "Be quiet!" he growls. "Now you bring this new girl and you couldn't even protect her. It's such a shame that she had to get involved. She is a pretty girl." Peter glares even more. "Shut up!" he shouts as he lunges at him. Meanwhile the Lost Boys think of a plan to possibly save Peter and Angel. Slightly readies his slingshot and aims at the head of Angel's captor. He looks at Tink and she flies over to the scene quietly. She sneakily casts pixie dust on Angel and signals Slightly. He releases his slingshot and the pebble flies out beaming the man on his forehead. The man releases Angel and rubs the forming bump, in pain. Angel distances herself from him. However, just when she's about to escape she sees Hook lunge at Peter to stab him. Angel's eyes widen as she flies over to Peter and pushes him out of the way. "Peter look out!" she shouts.


	8. Chapter 7: Time to Go Home

Peter is knocked to the ground as Hook's sword stabs Angel in her side. She screams in pain and falls to the ground. At that moment, everyone is in utter shock. Peter and the Lost Boys feel their hearts drop as they watch Angel writhe in agony while she is quickly covered in her own blood.

"ANGEL! NO!" Peter growls and lunges at Hook fighting with all his might. Hook takes advantage of Peter's blind fury and manages to catch Peter off guard. He knocks Peter onto his back and holds his sword to Peter's chest. Peter's sword slides next to Angel who grabs it weakly and struggles to get up. Hook's crew tries to stop her but Tink and the Lost Boys quickly intervene. Hook, who is too distracted with Peter, grins menacingly. "Finally, the end of Peter Pan has come." He moves to pierce Peter's heart but gasps and coughs up blood. He turns around to see a sword in his back. Everyone gasps and see that it is none other than Angel wielding it while holding her side. Her arm is covered in blood and her breathing is laboured. She fights to stay standing despite her knees buckling underneath.

"You damned brat! I'll make you regret that!" Hook turns around and attempts to attack her with his last breath. But he is stopped by Tink who uses her dust to levitate him over the side of the ship. "Wh-what?! Let me down!" In the water a huge dorsal fin sticks out and there's a silhouette of a huge shark swimming. Hook looks down and panics as the shark pokes its head above the water and stares at him hungrily. "NO! NOOOO! SMEE~!" he shouts as Tink releases her control over him letting him drop into the water. The shark swallows him whole and seems pleased as it swims off. "See you later, Codfish," Angel says with a smirk. Peter looks at her and smiles. "Yeah, see ya Codfish!" The rest of the crew gulp and drop their weapons. "We surrender!" they say. Suddenly Smee walks out of Hook's room while rubbing the back of his head. "Did somebody call me?" The crew looks at him and carries him up on their shoulders. "Captain Smee please lead the way!"

He scratches his head confusedly. "What's going on?" Angel laughs weakly at how oblivious he is as well as Peter and the Lost Boys who had come to them when Hook was eaten. "If you guys don't mind…I'm going to sleep now.." Angel says as her eyes slowly close and she faints from blood loss. Nibs sprints to her and catches her. Smee looks at her shocked. "Oh dear…" he says as he orders the men to put him down. "We must help her immediately. Come on men." he says as he motions to them. The men go to grab her but Peter and the others get surround her in a protective circle. "Don't worry Peter Pan nothing will happen to her or any of you anymore," Smee reassures. Peter and the others stand down as Angel is carried into the captain's quarters.

An hour or so later Smee emerges from the room wiping some sweat from his forehead. Pan and the others look at him expectantly. "I've managed to sew up her wound. Luckily it wasn't that deep so no organs were punctured. However, she has lost a lot of blood. She is unconscious at the moment," Smee says gravely. Everyone's hearts drops. "Can we see her...?" Peter asks softly. Smee nods and lets them in. They gather around her bed looking at her sorrowfully. Despite her deathly pale complexion, she looks peaceful. Slightly can't bear to look at the blood-stained bandages around her waist and on her cheek . Nibs grabs a wet cloth and carefully wipes any blood that was smeared on her skin. Peter leans in and gently cups her cheek with one hand. "She's so cold..." he says morosely. Cubby, Tootles, the Twins, and Tink try to keep their sobbing down to prevent Angel from waking up. The other three try to be strong but a few tears manage to escape their eyes. Tink, who has grown to care for Angel flies over to her and leans against her face while sobbing.

Suddenly, an idea comes to mind. She is not really sure if it will work but she figures it's worth a try. Being a tinker fairy, she is naturally gifted at creating new things as well as fixing them when they are broken. So, she thinks that maybe she can heal a wound because it's like fixing a body. She flies above Angel and covers her in a veil of pixie dust. Everyone watches Angel closely as she starts to glow. They gasp as she starts to float from her bed slowly. A breeze engulfs her making her hair blow in the wind. As time goes on, the color returns to her face and the cut on her cheek heals instantaneously. Everyone's jaws are agape as they watch her gently lay back down on the bed.

Not believing their eyes, they watch her intently as she begins to stir. "Ugh…" she groans as she slowly opens her eyes. She looks at the people gathered around her. "Hey, you guys." she says weakly. Their faces light up as they all hug her but contain themselves in case she might still be hurt. She hugs them back. "Relax, you guys, I've only been napping for a little while," she says with a laugh. They back off of her. She starts to sit up. "Don't get up!" everyone orders her as they gently push her back down to rest. She laughs. "It's okay. I feel fine."

"How can you feel fine when you got stabbed?!" Peter asks. "I know I was used as a human pin cushion earlier...But I actually feel great. I'm surprised myself. I thought I was a goner," she says with a smile. "Tinkerbelle saved you," Peter says happily. Angel looks at Tink and smiles while holding her hand out to her. Tinkerbelle flies to her and lands softly on her hand. "Thank you...Thank you so much Tink," she says while nuzzling her close to hers. Tinkerbelle smiles and nuzzles her back. Angel looks at Slightly who seems very upset. She lets Tink go. "What's wrong Slightly?" Slightly grabs her hands frantically yet gently. "You scared us! We thought we were going to lose you!" Tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Angel looks at him worriedly. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to." "It's okay," he sniffles and rests her hand against his cheek. "I'm so glad you're not cold anymore." Angel smiles. Nibs and Peter narrow their eyes at him. "Okay, that's enough," Peter says as Nibs pulls Slightly away. Peter goes up to her. "Don't ever risk your life for mine ever again," he says seriously. "I'll do whatever I want; especially if it's something that'll protect the people I care about." Peter looks like he's about to argue back but decides against it. "Thank you for saving my life." "You're welcome." The Twins, Cubby, and Tootles jump on her bed and hug her tightly, crying. She hugs them back and smiles. "I'm glad that all of you care so much about me...That also reminds me, there are people back home that care about me too. As sad as I am to even think about leaving Neverland, I feel like it's time for me to return to my family," she says softly.


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome to the Real World

Everyone looks at her shocked not believing their ears. They start to tear. "But you're the only person who has stayed here this long!" Peter argues. "Don't you like us?" the Twins ask. "I do. I care about all of you guys a lot-" Cubby interrupts her. "Who else is going to sing to us if you're not here?" Cubby sobs. Tootles hugs her arm tightly shaking his head. She hugs him back sadly. "What about us?" Slightly asks. "What if we never see you again?" Nibs adds. "Guys-" Tink tugs on her hair gently and looks at her sadly. Angel looks at everybody and starts to tear. She looks down for a few minutes before she comes up with an idea. A smile spreads across her face.

"I know! You guys can come home with me. We can all grow up together." The boys look up at her surprised. "Do you really think your mom would take us in?" Cubby asks. "I'm sure she will. Besides, I think you guys could have a lot more fun while growing up." She looks at Peter while saying that sentence. "Imagine all the places you could go. You've lived in Neverland for all of your lives. But if you come back with me there'll be never ending adventures. Everyday you will experience something new. You guys could always come back here. I mean, Hook and the other adults managed to stay in Neverland. I don't see why you guys couldn't come back. Tink you are free to come, too." Everyone seems to be in deep thought. Tink and the Lost Boys look at Peter. He looks up at them then at Angel. "Okay. But I'm holding you to it about the never ending adventure."

"Captain Smee, will you do us the honor of escorting us to our new home?" Peter asks as he walks out of Hook's old room. Smee looks at him. "It would be my pleasure," he says while bowing. The Lost Boys file out of the ship. Nibs is carrying Angel bridal style. He places her gently on the ground and she hugs all of her friends. "Let's go home," she says with a smile. Tink engulfs the ship in pixy dust and they head home.

Finally they arrive in London. It's night time. However, Angel isn't sure if it is the same night as when she left. She prepares herself for the worst case scenario should a couple of days have passed in this world and her parents discovered she was gone. The Jolly Roger is floating above Angel's house. Angel notices that she no longer feels any pain and peels her bandages off to find that her wounds have completely healed. She looks at Tink and Smee. "Thanks you guys and I'm sorry, Smee, for hitting you on the head." He smiles at her reassuringly. "It's okay, my dear," he says while chuckling. She smiles back while Tink nuzzles her cheeks against hers. She laughs. Angel, Peter, Tink, and the Lost Boys float down and wave to Smee. He waves back to them and sails off bidding them goodbye. As the ship disappears behind the clouds. Angel and the others fly into her room and turn on the lights. "Mom! Dad! Come here!" she shouts. Her parents burst into her room with bewildered looks on their faces. "What is it Honey? Oh my goodness why are you bleeding?!" her mom asks worriedly. She runs over to Angel and holds her. Her father rubs his eyes tiredly. "What's going on…?" he asks. Their eyes widen upon noticing the group of boys in her room-not to mention that they are all flying. "What on Earth…" her mother says. Ace, Angelica, and Annabelle walk into the room rubbing their eyes. "What's up with all the yelling?" Ace asks groggily. His eyes widen at the sight before his eyes. The twins laugh and run up to Angel hugging her legs as she touches her feet to the ground.

"Who are all of these boys?" her dad asks irritably. "Everyone, meet Peter, Tink, and the Lost Boys," she introduces them. "Wait. Why are you all flying? What is happening?! I-" her mom says frantically. "Whoa, Mom, relax for a moment. I'll explain." Half an hour later Angel's whole family is sitting on the ground with Angel. They all look dumbfounded. "You've been to this place Neverland for how long?" her mom asks. "Three to four days, I think." Her mother and father shake their heads confused. "Yet, over here it's still the same night when I sent you to your room." Angel furrows her brows. "Yeah…I don't really get it either." Her father talks. "So they never aged back in Neverland?" She shakes her head. "No. That's why…I brought them here…I was wondering if…Can they stay here with us?" she asks. Her whole family gets wide eyed as her parents exclaim, "Que?!" She laughs and scratches the back of her head nervously. "Eheheh…Por favor?" she pleads. Everyone in the family exchanges glances with each other. After a while of thinking, Angel's parents and her siblings look back at her. The father clears his throat. "They may stay." Angel and the others smile and hug each other. Peter and the gang then run to Angel's parents and hug them and get acquainted with Ace and the twin sisters. Tink looks at them sadly and starts to fly away. "Hey Tink wait!" Angel says as she walks over to her. "You're a part of this family too. Besides, I need your help keeping Peter in check because he's bound to get into trouble." her and Tink both laugh and Peter snorts at them. "I'm not a baby." They smirk at him. "You're not a grown up either," Angel answers back.

"So what are all of your names?" Angel's mom asks. Peter takes off his hat in respect and bows. "Forgive us Madame, we haven't been properly introduced yet. I am Peter Pan and this is Tinkerbelle. They are the Lost Boys. Sound off!" The boys line up and call their own names one by one. "Slightly!" "Nibs!" "The Twins!" "Cubby!" "And that's Tootles!" Angel says pointing at the young boy in the skunk outfit. "Interesting names," the father says. His wife nudges him and narrows her eyes at him. "You are free to go by whatever name you choose but I think they should go under different names when they go to school with you; just to be safe." Angel nods and the boys look at her questioningly. "School is somewhere all kids have to go. It may suck at times but it's a good way to make friends and it does have its benefits," Angel explains. The boys nod. "I think Tootles should be named Todd," Angel says. Tootles smiles in approval. "I'll be Shane!" Slightly says. "I want to be Jeremy!" Nibs shouts. "My name's Kevin." one twin says. "My name's Kyle!" the other twin says. The parents look at each other. "We're going to have to remember that," the mother mutters to the father. Angel laughs. "I'll be Cody!" Cubby says lastly. "Those names are great!" the mother says. "They do match you guys pretty well," Angel adds. "Then it is settled." father says. "Welcome to the family," Angel's mother says. Everyone gathers for a group hug. Who would have known that so many things could lead up to this moment of extreme happiness in just one night?


End file.
